The Horny Multianasexta
by Horribly Horny Harry
Summary: Harry becomes a sexual creature that needs release. HP/DM, HP/SS, HP/SB, HP/RL, HP/HG, HP/RW. M/M, 3some ,moresome, tent, beast, mpreg, etc. Not for the faint of heart.
1. Info Intro

Disclaimer: There is no way I'm JK Rowling because JKR would never destroy her characters in such a smutty way!

69696969696969696969696969696969

" . . . And one final announcement and you my carry your tired bodies off to your dormitories," Dumbledore was saying. "As you may have noticed, Harry Potter is missing from his friends sides. There is a reason for this. He has come into a sexual heritage that all of you will get to benefit from. He's called a Multianasexta. Basically, to survive he will be feeding off come and lactating breasts, he must satisfy his sexual desires about every half hour, he doesn't discriminate against anyone or anything as long as he can find his release by it, he will chose seven mates that he may chose to impregnate. He can do so without the aid of the potion and spells that are difficult and necessary for regular wizards to procreate. He can still have sex with anyone and anything after choosing his mates, so no worries there. Here are some rules we will now follow because of Harry's presence: One, if you are caught have sex in public with him or out past curfew with him it is okay because chances are you're submitting to his needs; Two, during meals if you wish for him to feed from your penis or vagina simply open your legs in welcome; Three, teachers can't punish you if Harry is getting his release from you during class hours; and Four, no raping Harry, you must have his permission just as he needs yours to get pleasure out of it. Any questions?"

The Halls tables were silently taking in the wonderful news that made them twitch with delight. Girls were pressing their wet vaginas to the wood benches and rotating their hips in circles at the thought of pleasure to come. Guys rubbed their hardening cocks as dreams of a soft mouth sucking them made them moan.

Hermione's hand rose with a question and asks when Dumbledore calls on her, "how dose he impregnate a male?"

"Ah, good question Miss Granger. With an answer you all will enjoy, I'm sure. Harry now has five penises. One is his original human penis that gives human sperm. Second is a thick dog cock that allows him to have pups. Third is a very thin penis that, when he decides to have children with a male, will travel up into his partner's penis to create eggs that he will fertilize with one of two previously mentioned dicks. Fourth is tentacle-like, it's thick, slimy and long; it hangs to his knees and is used for pleasure purposes. All the above cocks are all located at his crotch, along with his heavy set balls. The fifth is in his mouth: his tongue is now able to grow and squirt out semen that is sweet to the taste buds and when ingested it will cause all pain to become pleasure. So, don't be surprised if when you hurt yourself Harry is there to kiss you to relieve the pain," Dumbledore answered with a smirk.

"Any others?" The headmaster asked. No one had any more questions. "Good, off to bed. And don't be surprised if you find Harry in your bed tonight asking if you'll help him. Say no and he'll leave you alone, say yes and brace yourself for an all new kind of ecstasy."

The Gryffindors rushed to their dorm expecting Harry to be waiting there and in desperate need of sex. They were disappointed, however, when Harry could not be found.

Harry had a target in mind and was waiting under Draco's bed till his was tucked away and ready to sleep.

6969696969696969696969696996969

Well that was the intro. My aim with this story and any others that I write is to give you stimulation to help aid readers in masturbation. If you didn't get off with this chapter . . . well that's not a big surprise, it's an info-intro that tells you how the story works. From here on in there will be sex, sex and more sex in every chapter. Enjoy!

Review to tell me what you think or want to see happen. Flames are laughed at because I know this is all ridiculous and that is that.


	2. Draco

Disclaimer: want a disclaimer? Read the first chapter if so!

69696969696969696969696969

Draco woke with a body on top of him. It was grunting and humping Draco's leg. Damn he has a huge dick, was Draco's first thoughts. Then what was said at the welcoming feast came back to him.

"Harry," Draco asked, "is that you?"

Grunt. "Draco, I need you," was Harry's panting response.

Draco smirked, pulled down his covers, and spread his legs. He had been hoping that Hogwart's sex fiend would visit him and was prepared with a lack of clothing.

Harry crawled over Draco and Draco noticed that Harry was only wearing a short skirt that covered all but one of his members. It was that longest prick, the tentacle, that maneuvered its way up to Draco's ass and massaged its way into the passage that was found there.

The blond bit his lip in pain as the slimy member stretched and lubricated his hole. Harry's face came up to Draco's and in understanding they kissed away the pain. Draco sucked the juices from Harry's tongue and that pain exploded into pleasure as he swallowed.

The tentacle continued to widen the ass hole as it pumped in and out. Draco's screams of ecstasy were muffled by the creature's long mouth penis in his throat. With his body being banged he came hard and fast.

Harry wasn't done yet.

The tentacle pulled out and moved out of the way as Harry aligned his human penis to the ready, puckering hole.

Harry thrust his hips forward taking the boy under him fully to the root of his ten inch human cock. The creature went right to work. The bed was thudding against the wall, rooming Slytherin's were cat-calling and grunting along with the action, and Draco was back to full hardness.

Harry was bobbing his head up and down, fucking the throat with the long tongue dick. Draco's body seemed to be breathing through his pores, because his throat was too stuffed for him to inhale through his nose. The screams were muffled by Harry's mouth and massaged his dick-tongue into orgasm.

The creature in Harry was growling as the tongue pulsed and pumped out more thick, sweet juices.

Harry removed his tongue from the mouth it was having its way with. Draco's yells of pleasure were heard in the common room and some others came to watch in the doorway, curious about their new sex-beast.

"OH, my GOD, Harry!" Draco was delirious with stimulation Harry was pounding him with. "FUCK! Yes, fuck my slutty ass!" Harry was grunting loudly was the other boy's words went to his human cock.

Sweat glittered off their bodies as the students gathered and watched in a haze of sexual heat. One of the poles of the bed cracked as it hit the wall with the force of Harry and Draco's humping.

The second time Draco came was when he lost his voice and the words of "HARDER! Make this horny ass yours AHHH-Ahhh! That it . . . FASTER FASTER *screams* . . . YES!" were dulled to a squeaky grunt.

The blond's body gave out after the third explosion of semen came from his prick. His limbs twitched in ecstasy as he allowed the creature to have his way with his body.

Draco's throat was sore from screaming. He was now making sounds that resembled a gasping-snake hiss as he stared at the falling canopy above his with wide, lust filled eyes.

The Slytherin's around the pair were having an orgy. Bodies littered the floor in quivering masses. One girl was on her knees sucking on a dick as the dick's owner controlled her with her tie, like a dog on a leash. Two boys were on a bed in the 69 position: the one on top sucking like there was no tomorrow while face fucking the choking boy under him. A girl was riding a guys face, her shirt undone with her head flung back and her breast bulging from her too small bra, while the guy under her is packed up the ass by a grunting boy.

Harry's pace sped up and Draco mouth was open wide in a silent scream. Harry's eyes dilated at climax as he bit into the smooth neck beneath him. Harry's prick vibrated as he drove in one last time. Both of them came with such force that they blacked out briefly.

Five minutes later they awoke to the sounds of sex: grunting, screams, the creaks of bouncing furniture, "Fuck me harder, Katelyn, faster, bitch, faster," "Oh, Merlin, your hot babe, suck that monster," and "Fill me with your cum, make my belly wobble with more man-cream!"

Looking down at the other boy, Harry simply said, "You are my second mate."

Draco looked up at him in shock and asked, "How do you figure?"

Kindly, Harry gazed down at his newly acquired mate and brushed a clump of sweaty hair out of the owner's face. Besides that I can feel it in my heart that swells with joy when one of my mates is in the room?"

"Yes."

"When I orgasm into a mate of mine for the first time, I bite them to mark that they are mine and only I and others with the exact same bite mark can have you. Your one of mine now, Dray, and I love you!"

Draco was biting his lip and glowing with the love he could feel passing through there creature bond. Harry pressed a sweet and simple kiss to his lips as they cuddled.

"I already have a nest set up for all of us." Harry went on to explain that Dumbledore have him his own rooms to prepare and give plenty of privacy for the sex and children to come. The room was originally very simply decorated, but Harry changed that. He gathered plenty of pillows, blankets, food, beds, lubricant, sex toys, and a pool size bath was added. Harry's first mate is already at home in the nest.

"And who might that be?" Draco asked, curiously.

" . . . " Harry smiled, "you'll see."

696969696969696969699696969696969696969696969696969696

Who is the mysterious first mate that Harry has collected? Take a guess and let me know what you think by pressing the review button below.


	3. Snape

This chapter is written for . . . well, I won't name names because my topics can be rather embarrassing . . . But to one individual (WS): Thank you for reviewing even though you weren't sure if I was still writing. To another individual (SaS): I always love being told that my stories make good "wanking material," it means I'm doing the job right. And to one other individual (A): I made this one longer with you in mind, hope you cum by the end.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter. I do not. I wish I did. But wishing only gets you so far. I wish I was a successful writer and yet I'm here writing smut for you. Good for you. Bad for me. Well, enough of this disclaimer, let's get to masturbating!

69 Snape 69 Snape 69

The Horny Multianasexta: Snape

69 Snape 69 Snape 69

"Potter, where have you been all night? Surely you were not so desperate for mates as to lower your standards to the children of Hogwarts," Snape scolded, sitting on the sofa in front of the fire and reading from a leather-bound book. He made the comment without turning to watch Harry enter their suite in the fourth turret of Hogwarts.

"Ah, yet he has, Professor," Draco answered for Harry.

Snape whipped his head around to see Harry leading Draco through the portrait doorway. Glancing over the blond, Snape noted his disheveled hair and crooked clothing. Draco always carried an air about him that showed he was confident in any situation. Even in a situation where he has become the sexual mate of a very horny creature. This cockiness was sexy to Snape. He could see a glow about Draco that showed Snape that Harry picked his mates well. So far Harry has two mates that would revel in the sexuality of their partnership and enjoy its benefits.

Humming his approval, Snape nodded to Draco. "Draco, my new mate, sit and I will further inform you of the new bond you have just consummated. Harry, service me. You have been gone far too long."

Snape pulled his cock from the folds of his robes and Draco was shocked to see that it fit with the description of the rest of his body. He was thin, but long. Long legs, fingers, nose, and apparently dick. Harry knelt in front of the professor and wrapped his hands around the base and started to kiss the tip. Draco guess, from the size of Harry's hands on the member, that Snape was over ten inches long. He couldn't wait to ride it some time.

Draco sat himself across from the display and sighed as some much needed pressure was put on his balls. He was just realizing how horny he was again. He'd just got done having multiple orgasms just hours before. It dawned on him how being around Harry's sex acts may affect him.

While Harry was bobbing his head on the top half of the prick in his mouth, Snape was stroking Harry's hair and encouraging him to "take it all the way."

"Now, Draco," Snape began, "being Harry's mate is going to be a consuming job. This is your new life and career, for the most part. Hobbies will be fine but they must be concentrated within our dwelling. . . . Yes, Harry, ah, relax your throat . . . hummm."

Since Harry cut off Severus's speech by bobbing his head down farther than Draco thought he possibly could on that long cock, Draco asked, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I have to work? What will I do for money?"

"Ah . . . The National Restoration of Endangered Magical Beasts pays our bills, Draco, for doing them the service of keeping a rare creature, such as Harry, alive. Besides, your body will not let you be without Harry for long. You'll notice that you are already fully erect. Every three to four hours your penis will need to be milked. You can do it yourself or with another mate if you wish. However, your body acts this way now because Harry must feed nearly every hour. As his mates it is our duty to keep him fed, as it is his to keep us sated."

Draco had assumed that he was hard again so soon because of the display of Harry between Severus's legs. To find out that he will need to release so often had him worried about changes to his own body that would occur. How can he do much of anything with a practically permanent hard-on? I guess that's why we must be near Harry and can't possibly have a job away from him, Draco thought.

"Feel free to join us, Draco," Severus said, "you must be rather randy by this point."

Whipping off his robes, for he was nude underneath, Draco started pumping his dick to the rhythm of Harry's up and down motions.

Pushing on Harry's head firmly, Snape got his long prick all the way down Harry's tight throat and kept him planted there. Draco could see Snape's dark pubic hair being moved by the harsh breaths Harry was taking through his nose. Harry's hands went to grip the thighs below him and he dug his nails in lightly. The reward was a loud, open mouthed groan from the professor.

"That's it Harry. Just suck." Harry's throat was quivering. It was almost pulsing by the look of it.

Beating away at his prick, Draco was curious as to exactly how Harry was pleasuring Severus. Snape had both hands on the back of Harry's head; keeping Harry's face firmly seated in his lap.

"YESssss! THAT'SSSSS IT! AHHHHH!" Groan. "OH oh ohhhhh," Snape quietly breathed.

Finally, Draco heard it. I was a soft but just audible rumbling sound . . . OH MY MERLIN, Draco thought, Harry is purring around the dick. At that thought Draco let his load fly and cum landed all over his chest and thighs.

Harry continued purring, a special talent that only his breed could achieve.

"Fuck, Harry, that's it. Ah, milk me with your throat. FUCK! AH, feed from me, love. OH oh ohohohohohoh," groan, "Suck it, Sub, suck it."

The purring was getting louder.

"AHH, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah," gasp. Snape's face contorted into one of intense pleasure as he came. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK," Snape chanted with each pulse to his prick. "There we go. Drink down all I have to offer you, love. Fill your tummy. HUMMMMM!" Snape was then petting Harry's head. "Good boy. Ah, don't waste any of my fluid."

Pulling off the soft, long member, Harry licked up the excess saliva. He then crawled over to Draco, his tentacle dragging between his knees, and proceeded to clean Draco's cum up.

With Harry's tongue tickling him as it gave him a sponge bath, Draco asked, "Did you call Harry 'Sub?' Does that mean we have roles as Harry's mates?"

The disheveled professor shot Draco a lazy smirk and replied, "Yes and no. I dominate Harry and I can tell that I will you too. However I do as Harry says as well; for we are firstly mates to Harry and secondly mates to each other. Meaning if I have you with your legs spread, ass in the air, and begging me to fuck you raw, and Harry walks over and decides he wants you, I must acquiesce for Harry's health comes first and foremost in our hierarchy. Harry is also able to impregnate whomever he wishes. His choice will come from what he expects the child to become."

"Well," said Draco, "since he topped me back in my dorm room, does that mean I'm a submissive? Because, although I like being fucked, I also like the idea of having my way with his tight ass as well."

"Then odds are you two are what you feel like you are in the moment; you can top or bottom, interchangeable," Snape clarified.

Draco lifted the chin of the sexual creature that was nursing on his hardened nipple. Looking deep into his mates vibrant green eyes with his now permanently enlarged pupils, Draco asked, "Harry, Mate, may I fuck you?"

Harry looked back at Draco with such adoration that his smile even reached his eyes. "Yes," Harry answered, breathlessly.

Leaping forward, Draco pushed Harry back onto the fire-warmed hearth rug and began kissing him passionately. Draco's hips humped his cock into Harry's tangle of cocks. All the friction drove Draco crazy. He pulled his lips abruptly from Harry's, sat back, and pushed Harry's knees up to his shoulders. Draco had to swipe Harry's dicks up and out of the way to find his asshole. The asshole was dripping a clear liquid onto the carpet where a puddle had already begun to form. Draco looked up to Snape for the answer.

Snape caught the questioning look and answered, "His ass acts much like a pussy. It's self lubricating and even gives off a welcoming heat." Draco watched as the professor went back to wanking his own lubricated prick.

"Just drill it into me, Draco, I need it soooooo badly!" Harry whined and tossed his head is a sexual haze.

Draco didn't hesitate; he sheathed his steel-hard cock into Harry's silk lined asshole. Both Draco and Harry's backs arched in pleasure. Draco closed his eyes and held his balls to Harry's ass for a moment to cherish the beginning of his new life. An existence full of love and sex.

The moment was meant to be just that but Draco felt a hand caress his lower back. Looking over his shoulder he found Snape positioning himself behind him. Snape moved forward and Draco felt his long prick prod against his hole. Draco moaned and leaned forward so the professor had better access.

Harry pulled Draco's lips to his. The tongue cock wrestled with Draco's while secreting the sweet liquid that would take away any and all discomfort. Draco's lips were ripped from Harry's as Snape's forceful thrust scooted them all forward. Harry screamed as Draco's cock rammed into his prostate; Draco bit his lip and grunted.

Snape didn't stop. His hips continually slammed against Draco's bum while Draco moaned and grunted into Harry's neck where he was enjoying the ride.

However, this didn't do much for Harry. "Draco, please, move," Harry whined as their bodies rocked as one.

"He's going to need practice, Potter," Snape answered without stopping.

"Yes, Professor, please teach him. I need friction," Harry gasped.

Draco was so dazed that he was still seated firmly in Harry's hole, enjoying the clutching around his member as his own hole was ravished.

The thrusting slowed, but didn't stop. "Pay attention, Mr. Malfoy. This is a life lesson you are being taught here today. Looks like I may have to send you home with an assignment," Snape smirked. "Now get firmly on your knees . . . there you go. Now spread your legs wide. This position allows you to get lower into Harry's hole while opening your hole up for my cock." Snape moaned as Draco acquiesced. The swift motion of Draco's body made him look like such a cock hungry slut. His ass went up as his back arched. Snape rubbed those white globes wantonly and then settled his hands on the slim hips.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. Feel me filling you slowly? Good," Snape said as Draco nodded. "The trick is to get your hips moving in rhythm with mine. That is how we can bring great pleasure to our mate. Here we go, pull out of Harry with me. Wait here, you want to keep the tip of your cock in him as I pull mine out of you." Groan. "Good, now I'm coming back for you. NO!" Snape slapped Draco's ass as he tried to push back into Harry too soon. "Stay where you are. It will be my hips driving your cock into our mate. Like so."

Snape held Draco's hips so that the tip of Draco's cock was being squeezed by Harry's tight rim. Pulling back out of Draco, Snape gave a throaty groan, and snapped back into Draco. Snapes cock was like a cobra striking. This time he didn't give Draco time to think of pushing into Harry. Snape did all the thrusting. He drove Draco's prick home, into Harry's prostate. Both screamed at the sudden pleasure tickling their nerve endings.

"Your only job, Draco, is to pull out without falling out. I'm doing all the rest of the work. Do you comprehend this lesson?"

"Ah, yes, Professor," Draco answered.

"Good, time to practice then," Snape said and began to pull out with Draco. Draco pulled out well on the first and was rewarded with another rough thrust that sent both young boys yelping in pleasure. It was on the second pull out that Draco went too far and left an empty Harry desperate to get it going.

Draco quickly corrected his mistake and thrust into Harry's warm ass. He was welcomed with a pulsing squeeze.

Quickly the threesome found their rhythm and the room heated up.

Snape was fucking with such rapid and precise movements that as soon as Draco had pull his dick out to the correct location, Snape was already thrusting back into Draco. Draco soon realized that he was getting the better end of the fuck because his ass was full, his dick was being compressed, and he only had to exert half the energy because Snape was doing half of his thrusting.

"Oh, oh, oh, my Mates!" Harry was chanting.

Snape was emitting throaty grunts.

"Ah, ah ah ah, fuck my ass, Professor. Yes, teach me this lesson. . . . teach me to fuck, teach me to pleasure! Ah ah ah ah ah," Draco moaned.

Snape's thrusts picked up pace as Draco got use to the motions. Soon Harry's body was being scooted across the rug and he was practically sobbing in pleasure. Draco and Snape had to keep crawling forward on their knees to say in position with Harry's body.

"Ah, FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, leave rug burns on my ass!" Harry was delirious.

Grunt. Grunt. Grunt.

"Oh, Professor, his ass is sooooo tight. I don't know how much longer I can stand it!" Draco cried. "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah" groan "Oh, Professor, professor professor professor . . . AHh "

"Touch my cocks, Draco . . . AH . . . bring me off," Harry gasped.

Draco could only hold one cock as his other arm was keeping him from squishing Harry completely. The dog like cock swelled in Draco's hand. He could see the bulb at the base of it expand with the want to plug itself into someone's tight hole. Keeping his eyes on the tangle of cocks, Draco watched as Harry's hand came into view and began tugging on the human prick.

Cum squirted all the way up into Harry's dark hair leaving obscene milky highlights.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," was all Harry could say.

Draco's vision was darkening from the intense pleasure he was receiving. Upon orgasm, Harry's hole held Draco so tightly that he couldn't remove himself without it being painful for both parties. Snape knew this happened to Harry's body and stopped helping Draco rock his hips out of Harry. Draco came with a deep throated scream as his cock was sucked farther into the asshole by Harry's own body.

"Oh, Draco, you taste so good," Harry said with his head thrown back in wild abandon.

Snape continued to fuck his mates into the rug. Draco lay across Harry's body as the both of jerked back and forth as Snape kept going. Hunching over to get a better angle, Snape sped up as his orgasm approached.

The two young mates started moaning with each stoke because of the new angle. Snape's grunting became labored gasps. "Harry, are you still hungry?" Snape asked.

Harry shook his head, "You may come where you are."

Draco gave a startled gasp as Snape pistoned into him and came.

They fell into a sweaty mass as they caught their breaths. Draco could hear Harry purring as he cuddled under the blond's chin. The tentacle cock slid across Draco's hip and traveled to Snape's long back where it started stroking him in a lazy and loving manner.

After five minutes basking in the afterglow, Draco was recalling the events of the evening when he remembered an odd thing. "Hey, Harry," Draco spoke softly, "when I came in you, why then did you say that I tasted good? Could you really taste me?"

Draco could feel Snape's chest behind him rumble with a chuckle.

"Even when you are fucking his ass your cum will nourish his body," Snape explained.

"Yeah, basically my ass is a mouth. Only instead of taste buds there's a layer of velvet soft hairs that can taste. The liquid I secrete is both a lubricant and healing agent. So you can pound my ass as hard as you want and even shove some of our large sex toys up there and the liquid will heal all. I suck my own tongue to keep the pain away. Oh, yeah, my ass also has suction in order to collect as much cum as possible to feed from," Harry explained. To illustrate his point, Harry started to gently suck on Draco's soft cock, which was still within him.

Draco gasped at the sensation and became hard again.

"Oh, yessssssssss. I can get use to this," Draco said as Harry continued to demonstrate the positives of his ass.

69 Snape 69 Snape 69 Snape 69

A/N: Thank you all for cumming and reading my little smut. Now review because reviews turn me on! And when you turn me on I write more wanking material!


End file.
